


Crushes Suck (Cameron/Reader oneshot/s)

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne Maria is kind of an asshole, Crushes, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Total Drama - Freeform, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, all characters that are sexually active are 18+, crushes to lovers, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You joined Total Drama to win a million dollars.But you ended up getting more than you bargained for.





	1. Unplanned Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me to hard on my English and grammar and how bad this one-shot is.  
> I had to take quite a long break from writing but I am coming back so I promise I will make better one-shots!

You never expected this to happen on a reality TV show.  
But Total Drama is full of surprises.

You hated admitting to crushes, but with him, it was almost impossible to even hide your crush. The boy would always end up hanging out with you after competitions, and you could feel your face getting redder and redder the entire time.

This time, you and Cameron decided to go inside the cabin to talk. Just talking about random things, but "just talking" quickly became something more. Throughout the conversation, Cameron would press his hand to your thigh and would sometimes lightly squeeze it. His eyes would sometimes move from your eyes and down to your lips before back up to your eyes. Slowly he moved forward and once you noticed it, you did too. Then your lips finally met his.

His lips were so soft and so nice. One of his hands held the back of your head and lightly moved it to deepen the kiss. One thing led to another and Cameron pulled away from you and watched as you removed your shirt. You reached behind your back and started to undo your bra, letting the garment fall before removing it completely. His eyes were glued to your bare chest and you moved forward to lightly suck on his neck.

Cameron's quivering hands finally began to move up from your waist to your chest, ever so lightly grazing one of your nipples with his thumb. When he moved slightly to get a better view of you, this made you have to pull away from his neck. As your eyes danced over his clothed body, you couldn't miss the tent in his orange shorts.

Both of his hands moved forward, lightly squeezing your tits and pushing them together before letting them go and watching them fall. His eyes lifted from your chest to your face and found that you were watching him in pure amusement. His face then adopts a beautiful bright shade of red and he quickly covers it, moving back on the bed.

"Cameron" you softly purr as you lift yourself from the bed and turn to face him, finding that his eyes were stuck to your form. Move your hips to the side and begin to unbutton your pants. Rock your hips from side to side and remove your pants slowly, along with your underwear. Stepping out of the garment and moving down onto the floor. Lifting your hind and smirking "come on Cam, you can touch me"

It took a few minutes before his hands finally met your bare bottom. He seemed to freeze for a moment before continuing, squeezing the fat of your ass and pulling one side over slightly but he quickly let go of your ass. "What's wrong?" you ask him, moving onto your knees and turning to look back at him. Place your hand on his knee and he sighs "I'm just..." he turned to look at the cabin door "nervous...I guess." he mumbled in response.

Gently rub his knee and smile "is it okay if I touch you?" you ask and he sat there, froze. Even his hands stopped shivering! "U-Um.." he turned to look at you "I...Yes."

A smile spread across your visage and you, sort of, awkwardly shuffled forward. Peering up at him but finding that he was trying his very best not to look at you. Push against his legs to lift yourself up and press your lips to his cheek, and he turned his face towards you. Slowly kissing his lips as you began to undo his shorts. Tug his shorts down to his knees and pull away from Cameron's lips "don't look away" you command, lowering back down to his legs. Fingers gently curling under the hem of his under while pulling them down.

As you moved his underwear past his member, it popped out and you heard him sigh in relief. If you were being honest, you expected him to be smaller. He was maybe average, maybe slightly breaching average.

Now it was your turn to be nervous, you know how to do this. You've watched porn and all of that mess, but actually doing it is so different. Take the base of his member into your shaking hand. Leaning forward and kissing the side of his member, running your hand from the base of his cock to the very tip, circling your thumb around the slit. Pressing soft kisses up the shaft until finally moving your thumb and giving the very tip a little kitten-lick.

You sat there for a few seconds, contemplating your next move. Eventually, you just took the entire tip of his cock into your mouth. Lean forward slightly to take in more of him. Cameron lets out a small whine and, to your surprise, takes the back of your head. Fingers curled into your hair and his nails lightly digging into your scalp as he pulls you forward. 

His sudden dominant attitude excited you. You peered up at Cameron to find that his head was leaned back and his eyes were shut tight. Relax around his member and attempt to massage the shaft with your tongue. Just the simple act of moving your tongue around the bottom and sides of his shaft made him cling to the bed with one hand and moan.

He began to guide your head up and down his cock, from the tip all the way down to the base. Yes, you had a gag reflex, thankfully, his cock wasn't long enough to trigger it. Close your eyes and focus on trying to make him feel good, hands glued to his thighs as he controls you. Move one of your hands from his thigh and down onto your body, finding your clit with ease. Slowly rub the sensitive button in circles.

Hips bucking forward into your hand and you accidentally whine onto his cock, light vibrations from your moan surrounding it. 

Open your eyes and glance back up at Cameron, who is now hovering over you and watching you with lidded eyes. He was a hot mess. A moaning, whimpering hot mess.

Finally, he lets your head go and you move back, licking up his shaft to his tip. Smile up at him and stand. Cameron watches your body move as you sit beside him. You lean forward close to his ear, "I've been a good girl Cam, shouldn't you reward me?" you purr, moving back and spreading your legs slightly to show off a little of your glistening wet cunt. "Look how ready I am for you, Cameron" 

Slowly, he crawls forward. "you're so amazing" he mumbles, hands on your shoulders to hold you down to the bed. "You have no idea what you do to me...You have no idea how beautiful you are and it kills me," he says, running his hands over your body. "Y/N...I want you." he tweaks one of your nipples, "I want to fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to move the next day" Cameron presses his lips to yours and pulls away quickly. "Y/N, I didn't realize it at first. I thought I just wanted a friend like you. I thought that you were just a friend, that I only like you as a friend." he grinned "I was so wrong." he says, closing his eyes and forcefully pushing his lips onto yours. 

A few minutes of the deep kiss, Cameron had to pull away. Watch as he begins to quickly pull his hoodie off, exposing more of his body to you. Run your hands over his chest and slowly move them up to his shoulders.

"Cameron..." you whisper as he moves forward. You can feel the tip of his member against your cunt. "I want you..." hands dig into his shoulders as he reaches down and aligns himself. "I need you" Cameron slowly pushed forward. As he starts to move deeper, he begins to lower himself, which gave you the opportunity to wrap your arms around him.

Nails digging into his skin as he finally bucks forward and his cock is throbbing deep inside of you now.

"fuck" he growls, which is honestly something you've never heard him do, but it's exciting, to say the least. He quickly finds a slow and smooth rhythm, just the thought of Cameron finally being inside you made that knot inside of you tighten. Cameron gave a few minutes for you to adjust to him while he slowly thrust in and out. His lips met your neck in tiny butterfly kisses but he stops at the skin that connects your neck and shoulder and sucks, hard. His hand takes your forearm and pushes it off of his shoulder, running his hand up and intertwining his fingers with yours.

The sweet and loving gesture made your heart flutter. Lift your legs and wrap them loosely around his waist. Cameron's thrusts had been so gentle and slow, but that changed just as quick as it started. When his lips popped off of your now bruised skin, he bent down and pressed his forehead against yours. His thrusts started to become quick and rough and he closed his eyes. 

As the rough sex continued, your fingers tightened around his and your legs began to shake violently. Cameron's other hand was roughly groping your hips, keeping your body still as he fucked you senseless. His lips explored your neck more, roughly kissing your sensitive skin.

But then the sudden and complete freeze in his actions made you concerned. "Cameron? Is everything okay?" you asked, lifting your hand to lightly brush against his cheek and his hand trapped yours, keeping it planted on his cheek. 

Cameron then moved back and began to reposition you, moving one leg over his shoulder and you ended up on your side, turning to look back at him. This time, when he thrust back into you, he didn't give you any time to adjust. His hands dug into your leg as he continued to pound your tight pussy.

This time, however, his member was hitting that sweet spot inside of you.

This time, he had you clinging to the bed.

He had you moaning his name.

Cameron didn't slow down, he kept going with the rough and quick pace. Every thrust against your g-spot made your entire body shiver and that knot in your abdomen tighten. Bringing you to the very edge, but what pushed you is when Cameron attempted and succeeded in finding your clit. He quickly circled the sensitive nub and it quickly pushed you over, the side of your face pressed hard against the pillow on the bed and your hands clinging so hard to the sheets that they could rip at any moment.

Your walls tightened around his member, causing Cameron to gasp your name, his grip on your body tightening. Cameron fucked you through your orgasm and just as you began to come back to reality and feel the over-stimulation. He came, inside of you.

Cameron had pulled out of you too late.

Heavy breathing filled the room and Cameron fell on his side beside you. He had noticed your neck was several shades of purple "I'm...Sorry about that" he said, lightly brushing your neck with the top of his fingers and you chuckle "it's nothing a little foundation can't fix." you purr.

You feel the thick liquid starting to drip down your thighs and you turn your attention to it "I'm more worried about that" you say and his face quickly turns red "I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm really sorry" he lifted his hands up to his face but you took both of his hands with a small smile "it's fine! It'll be fine!" 'I think' you thought, moving forward and kissing his nose.

"What happened to you from just a few minutes ago?" you whisper, "you were so dominant." he just shook his head "I don't know what came over me," he said, "well whatever it was, I hope I get to see it again" you whisper.

Cameron laid there and talked to you. Both you and Cameron were bundled up in his sleeping bag, cuddling close and eventually Cameron fell asleep and you followed right after.

\---around 3 or 4 weeks later  
"so whose the lucky baby daddy?" Anne Maria asked, leaning against the row of sinks and watching as you gag into one of the sinks. "Why should I tell you?" you spit and she lifts her hands "hey, I just asked!" she turned to Zoey who had one hand on her hip "are you sure you're not just sick?" she asked and you turn to the two girls "no, Chef bought me one of those pregnancy tests, and it said I was pregnant." you hiss, cleaning the sink. "Sometimes those can be wrong," Zoey mumbled.

You raise an eyebrow and Anne Maria finally just let out a loud sigh "Y/N! Just TELL us who he is, it's not that bad to just give a name."  
Wipe your hands on some tissue paper and sigh "fine, but please don't go off telling him!" lean back against the sinks and stare down at the floor "I...It's..Um.." turn to Anne Maria and Zoey, "The father is Cameron."

As soon as you said his name Anne Maria started to laugh her ass off and Zoey just backs away from her and walks to you, placing a hand on your shoulder and eventually Anne Maria's laughter subsided and she peered up at you, seeing that you had your eyebrows narrowed and your arms crossed over your chest.

"Oh, you're serious?!"


	2. Requests

I'm just going to go ahead and say that I will be doing nsfw only requests.

IF they are CameronxReader they will be posted right here, and if they are another camperxreader, I will make a completely separate post and send the link to you.

I will not do any type of fetish because I want to keep it simple sex, or rough sex. 

I also will not do rape/noncon or pedophilia because both are very gross.

If you have any requests, please shoot them at me! I want to get back to how I was with writing and this will help greatly!


	3. Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a stressful day at work and Cameron makes sure to get rid of all that stress before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot may be quite short, but I added a little extra ending. The extra ending is definitely not NSFW but I hope everyone thinks it's cute!

He is perfect.

This is perfect.

Life is perfect.

Your arms are lifted above your head, your right arm is covering your eyes with your right arm holding onto the top of the mattress behind you. Cameron has two fingers inside you, pumping them in and out. His pace is slow and deep, curling his fingers ever so slightly when he could not go any deeper. With his mouth wrapped lightly around your swollen clit, he sucked, pulling up before releasing it with a quiet pop sound as his lips pull from the nub. HIps lift up as Cameron presses his tongue to your clit, you push your hips against his mouth.

"Mmn, that's good baby" you whine, arching your back.

Move your hand from gripping the mattress and down to his head. Shift your hips slightly from side to side as he begins to quickly pump his fingers. Cameron ends up using one hand to push your hips down into the bed to keep them still. He is sucking so hard on your sensitive bud, quickly bringing you closer to the edge. However, instead of pulling away from your clit, he continues to roughly suck on it. Push the back of your head deeper into the pillow as he adds a third finger, stretching your pussy so wonderfully.

"Oh my god- Cameron!" your hand moves away from his head and grabs the rumpled sheets by your body.

Cameron finally pulls away from your abused clit and begins to kiss your hips, which were trying to buck forward. His tongue pressing against your soft skin as he kisses you. He never went any slower or faster, he kept at the same pace, making sure that he hit that special spot inside of you every time.

Cameron moves up, his fingers still deep inside you, moving in and out at the same amazing pace. Guess three years of practice makes you pretty fucking good, huh? His lips meet yours and you end up moving your arm from your eyes and placing it behind his head. As he pulls away, he smiles "I love you" he whispers. 

"I love you too" you reply in the same low tone.

He kisses your cheek, then your neck, and then he moves down directly between your breasts. His tongue wraps around one of your nipples and then he trapped it between his teeth and his tongue, and he pulled up before releasing it and pulling away from your body. 

You know that look that your partner gives you when they just fall in love with you all over again? Or when they just know that you're the most beautiful person in the world to them? That's the look Cameron gave you when he lifted up, he watches you moan and your eyes roll back before you close them tight. He gives you that look that just says 'I'm with a straight up goddess'.

His fingers curl the last time and you came, walls tightening around his fingers as you did. He didn't even bother to hold your hips down, so they thrust forward and jerk around. 

"Fuck" you hiss before completely losing sense and just feeling pure pleasure.

Finally, you come down from your high and he kisses you once again, on your lips. Cameron moves away from your lips and pulls his fingers from your pussy, licking the tips of his fingers. 

Cameron lays beside you and watches as you put on a nightgown, he already had his nighttime clothes and was ready for bed. Later you were curled up beside Cameron and you both had fallen asleep quite quickly.

(A little bit of an extra ending)

Probably around three in the morning, you felt something trying to get between Cameron and yourself. Grumble and lift the covers to see your little (girl/boy) trying to curl up right in the middle of the bed but you were in the way, so you scoot over.

"Did something happen, honey?" you ask and they look up and snuggle into you just as Cameron turns over and looks back at you "whats wrong?" he asks and you smile and lift the covers to reveal the toddler "I think (she/he) had a nightmare" you mumble. "Can she/he sleep with us tonight?" he rubbed his eyes and smiled "well I don't see why not"

Pull the covers back up and Cameron moves closer to his family to cuddle.


End file.
